The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for signal processing, and program. In particularly, the disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for signal processing in each of which even when the number of screen split display, and the number of internal signals, within a signal switching apparatus, enabling images corresponding thereto to be displayed on sub-screens, respectively, are both increased, multiscreen split display can be realized by suppressing an increase in circuit scale, and a program for use therein.
Heretofore, an apparatus for selectively switching signals as an object of output from plural signals which have been inputted or generated in the inside (hereinafter referred to as “a signal switching apparatus”) has been utilized in various kinds of fields. The signal switching apparatus, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-23033.
For example, when a program is produced by either a broadcasting station or a program production office, in order that a producer who produces the program may either edit or confirm an image, the signal switching apparatus is used. It is noted that such a signal switching apparatus will be especially hereinafter referred to as “the signal switching apparatus for program production.” That is to say, the signal switching apparatus for program production selectively switches plural video signals as an object of output from plural video signals such as an inputted video signal, a video signal edited with either an auto-apparatus or another apparatus, and various kinds of video signals generated during the edition (hereinafter referred to as “intermediate generation signals”).
Heretofore, the signal switching apparatus for program production outputted plural video signals as an object of output to the outside with a form thereof being held as it is. That is to say, the existing broadcasting station or program production office dealt with plural video signals as the object of the output with the form thereof being held as it is. In recent years, however, along with the miniaturization of a program production system or the like, a request to deal with plural video signals based on which plural images corresponding to the plural video signals as an object of output, respectively, are collectively displayed on the same screen in a split screen manner has arisen from the broadcasting station and the program production office. Here, displaying collectively plural images on the same screen in the split screen manner will be hereinafter referred to as “multiscreen split display.” In addition, the video signal with which the multiscreen split display is realized will be hereinafter referred to as “a multiscreen split display signal.” Then, it is desirable to provide a signal switching apparatus for program production including a function of outputting the multiscreen split display signal.
Here, the screen means an entire display area of either a display section or a display device which an apparatus has. Of the entire screen on which the multiscreen split display is carried out, that is, of the entire display area, partial display areas on which plural images are displayed, respectively, will be hereinafter “sub-screens.” That is to say, in the multiscreen split display, one screen is partitioned into plural sub-screens on which plural images are displayed, respectively.
Specifically, for example, when the multiscreen split display is carried out in the process of production of the program, the screen is partitioned into plural sub-screens on which all of images necessary for a confirmation work made by an editor are displayed, respectively. That is to say, the signal switching apparatus for the program production suitably switches plural video signals as an object of such multiscreen split display from plural video signals, generates the multiscreen split display signal in accordance with the plural video signals thus switched, and outputs the multiscreen split display signal thus generated.